<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roommates and Lovers by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555930">Roommates and Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb'>Bobo_is_tha_Bomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert, Romance, mild violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been secretly in love with your roommate for months now and when you finally dare to confess to him, he rejects you and leaves you heartbroken. When he leaves on his mission without saying goodbye, you decide that it might be better to forget about him. But what will you do when you unexpectedly find him in your apartment, demanding you to come with him? HeeroxReader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heero Yuy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roommates and Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My story for Church of Lemons will not be up until end of the month, so have this instead! ;)</p><p>I was planning on posting this months ago, but I just couldn’t. This is an old one-shot and it needed more work than I had anticipated. I ended up rewriting the whole thing and I think it flows much better now. </p><p>I hope you will enjoy it! :D</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Roommates and Lovers</strong>
</p><p>You were making dinner when you heard the front door open. The familiar footsteps in the hallway told you that Heero was home and that thought made you smile. Maybe you could get him so far to watch a movie with you tonight. As always as on Fridays, Heero came into the kitchen after just returning from his jog around the park, in search of water. He had stripped off his shirt, his toned upper body sweaty, golden skin gleaming in the light that poured in through the window.</p><p>You quickly averted you eyes, turning your head away so he couldn’t see you blushing madly. You where deeply in love with your roommate and he was completely unaware of that. Heero wasn’t very good with hints, except when it was about his work or missions. You had to tell him some day, but you where afraid you might lose the friendship you had build up with him. </p><p>You weren’t a Preventer like Heero. You were a student and you and Heero had become roommates because you had needed a place to stay. Your mutual friend Duo had introduced you to him. You were really grateful that Heero let you stay with him and weren’t planning on throwing away your friendship with him, because he was too important. You were deadly afraid it might ruin everything and that he might send you away. </p><p>“Hello to you too, Heero,” you said, after a few moments of silence. </p><p>He grunted a reply and opened the fridge to get out a bottle of water. The next moment he was leaning over your shoulder, looking at what you where cooking. You had to fight another blush. After all, he was very close, still half naked, and sweaty. Goodness, he was hot. </p><p>He gave an appreciative sigh at the sight of your signature Donburi beef. You gave him a small smile. </p><p>“How much longer will you need?” he asked.</p><p>“Half an hour.” You smiled at him.</p><p>He nodded. “I’m going to take a shower.” </p><p>He left the kitchen and you sighed in relief. Sometimes it was really hard  to control yourself. You really had to keep yourself from grabbing him and kissing him, giving in to all the dreams and fantasies you secretly harbored. Would he kiss you back if you tried? <i>Nah… probably not,</i> you thought with a heartfelt sigh. You set the table and finished preparing dinner.</p><p>Heero emerged from his shower, wearing a pair of jeans and a blue tank-top. He was combing his finger through is unruly damp hair as he sat down at the table. You had dinner in silence, both of you appreciating the taste of the meat and rice. After moving in with him you had been quick to discover that Heero had a knack for your cooking, so you often prepared his favorite dishes.</p><p>But he of course Heero was perceptive and felt that you silence wasn’t all due to the excellence of the food.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” he asked casually after dinner. </p><p>You shook you head and plunged another plate into the soapy water in the sink. You scrubbed it vigorously, before handing it to Heero, who obediently dried it. </p><p>A little frown formed between his eyebrows. “You can tell me.”</p><p>You smiled slightly and shook your head again. “It’s not important.”</p><p>After all, how could you ever tell him this? </p><p>“It’s making you sad,” he said quietly, and you could practically feel his gaze observing you.</p><p>“Maybe.” You turned away from him and dried your hands. “But I’ll be fine.”</p><p>He reached out and gently took your elbow. He turned you towards him and you shivered at his touch. It felt like his fingers were burning your skin, but in a pleasant and tingly way. It made your insides twirl wildly. You refused to look at him, afraid he might read your desire in your eyes.</p><p>“Want to watch a movie with me?” you asked softly.</p><p>“Will that make you feel better?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” You dared to look up at him. “Maybe.” </p><p>He gave you a small smile. “Very well then.”</p><p>You grinned at him and opened a cabinet, taking out a bag of popcorn. “Come on, before you change your mind!”</p><p>You grabbed his hand and pulled him along with you into the living room. You threw the bag of popcorn onto the table and plopped down in front of your DVD collection. </p><p>“What do you want to watch?” you asked.</p><p>“Whatever you want.”</p><p>Heero never choose the movie. He didn’t have a favorite and he didn’t seem to mind anything you picked, as long as it wasn’t too sweet. You searched through the DVDs. What did you want to watch? You could pick a romantic movie, but Heero would get bored out of his mind then. You didn’t feel like watching horror either, and in the end settled for an easy to watch action flick. Something Heero would pick apart in a dry tone because quantum physics definitely didn’t work that way. It would surely make you laugh and enjoy yourself.</p><p>You put on the movie and plopped down on the couch next to Heero. Halfway through the movie, he suddenly spoke up. But it wasn’t to say something witty about the movie’s plot. “I have to go on a mission on Monday.”</p><p>You swallowed. You always hated it when he went on missions. The apartment always felt so empty without him and you were afraid he might get hurt. Or worse… then he would never know how you truly felt about him. Because at some point you’d have to tell him. You were just trying to figure out the right moment. </p><p>“How long will you be gone?” you asked.</p><p>“About a week. Maybe longer.”</p><p>That long! You already felt depressed at the thought. With some difficulty you managed to get your mind back to the movie. When the movie neared its end you fell asleep on the couch, not willing to get up and leave Heero’s side just yet. Your mind was foggy, but you did notice it when Heero lifted you up and carried you to your room. By now he was used to you falling asleep on him, you thought with a sleepy smile. You snuggled more into his warmth and breathed in his scent deeply. He smelled so nice…</p><p>You awoke in the middle of the night. It was raining outside and the droplets that hit you window endlessly had awoken you. Heero had covered you with the comforter and you still wore your clothes. Feeling thirsty, you got out of bed and left your room, heading towards the kitchen.</p><p>To your surprise, you found Heero there, clad in a pair of sweatpants and - good heavens - he was shirtless again. He was drowning a glass of water and glanced at you from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked once he had put his glass down.</p><p>You nodded and grabbed another glass from the cabinet. You filled it with water and drank slowly, soothing your dry throat. When you were done you put the glass in the sink. Heero stood there silently and the moment felt rather comfortable. Intimate even. You watched the shadows play over his chiseled chest. His body was covered with scars, a map of his past, the sacrifices he had made, and all the battles he had fought. You felt intrigued. He had done so many things, to bring peace…</p><p>You knew he had been a Gundam pilot. He had told you himself, after you had lived with him for about a year. He had been very careful with telling you, struggling even to find the right words and almost seeming afraid of your reaction. But you had only smiled at him and thanked him for being so honest. The relief in his eyes at your acceptance had made you fall in love with him on the spot.</p><p>“I’m going back to sleep,” Heero said.</p><p>He walked past you. All of a sudden you wanted to tell him so badly… You grabbed his arm. He halted and looked at you, surprise clear in his eyes. You trembled when he turned towards you. </p><p>“Heero... I…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>You stepped towards him, until there where only a few inches left between him and you. You stood on your tiptoes pressed your lips against his in a hesitant kiss. You had only a second to feel the softness of his lips, before he tensed and pushed you away from him. </p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked coldly, his eyes narrowing into a glare.</p><p>You backed up against the counter, your heart sinking painfully. You shouldn’t have done that. “I-”</p><p>“Don’t… Don’t try to explain.” He turned around and left you, storming towards his room.</p><p>You stood there, tears forming into your eyes, your body numb and cold with the shock of his rejection. It was clear that he didn’t want you, that he didn’t care for you that way. You started to cry, unable to keep the pain inside. You slid down onto the floor and curled up into a ball as sobs racked your body. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” you whispered, “I’m sorry…”</p><p>When you woke a second time, it was several hours later. Your body was sore from being into the same position for too long and you had a terrible head ache, brought on by the crying you had done. You looked around and found yourself still in the kitchen. You had cried yourself to sleep and that brought on a bout of embarrassment. What if Heero had walked in and seen you like this?  You felt miserable and depressed at the thought of him. You shouldn’t have kissed him. It was stupid, silly. Of course he didn’t love you back. After all, you were a simple student and just his roommate. </p><p>You got up slowly and glanced at the clock. Heero would be up soon and you didn’t want to face him; you had to get back to your room. You walked into the hallway, past his room, and found your step faltering. You turned towards the door and your hand came to rest on the doorknob. Maybe you should apologize to him. You bid your lip, collecting all your courage. Then you twisted the knob and opened the door.</p><p>“Heero?”</p><p>“Go away.”</p><p>It didn’t surprise you that he was awake. He was a light sleeper and woke up to every sound in the apartment. What did surprise you was that he didn’t want to talk to you. He had always seemed so forgiving and kind to you.</p><p>“I wanted to say I’m sorry,” you said softly as you looked at him. </p><p>He was lying on his back, the sheet pulled up to his hips. He was glaring at the ceiling, avoiding your eyes. </p><p>“Heero, please… talk to me.” You felt a lump form into your throat.</p><p>He looked at you, his eyes cold en devoid of any emotion. “I don’t want to.”</p><p>You had to swallow thickly and forced yourself to step into the room. His room was so different from yours, so neat and clean, almost in a military style. It was a far cry from your room, with its cluttered book shelves and romantic art on the walls. You sat down at the edge of his bed, noticing how your proximity made him tense, but you weren’t going to give up. You reached out towards the lamp on his nightstand and turned it on, engulfing the room in a soft orange glow. </p><p>“Is this difficult for you?” you asked carefully. You really didn’t want to know the answer, but you had to. It would make things clear for you.</p><p>Heero sighed. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture that told you he clearly was uncomfortable. In your dreams, you had imagined how it would feel to run your hand through his hair and how he would kiss you. Seeing the way he reacted to you now, you were sure that was never going to happen. </p><p>“You have been like this for months. Dancing, singing, daydreaming, sometimes you were sad. I thought that…” Heero stopped and shook his head. </p><p>“That what?” </p><p>“That there was somebody in your life.” He turned his cold eyes on you. “But you were like that, because you had feelings for me.”</p><p>You blushed, but nodded. At least he was talking. </p><p>“I don’t feel the same way about you,” Heero said coldly, while looking away from you. </p><p>You bit your lip to keep your tears in check. </p><p>“I should have seen it, the way you looked at me. I should have stopped you from feeling this way.”</p><p>His words were utterly destroying you. He was hurting you, and the only thing you could do was sit there and take it silently. You couldn’t stop your tears anymore and they ran down your face. You shook your head and sobbed. You pressed your face into your hands. God, it hurt so much! </p><p>Heero didn’t show any sympathy towards you. He continued to glare at you, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes where so cold. He had never looked at you that way and it was truly terrifying. Suddenly you were sure things would never be right between you and him again. You had screwed up everything and the realization made you shudder. You had lost a very good friend and you would never get him back. You bolted out of his room and ran into yours. You had to get away from those emotionless eyes. You had to get away from him…</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>You stayed in your room the whole weekend, confining yourself to your bed, staring at the ceiling but seeing nothing. You were depressed, sad, miserable, and lonely. Heero didn’t check up on you and he left early Monday morning without saying goodbye. That made you angry. He had changed towards you. It was like the Heero you had known had died or as if he had never been there. Well, this side of him could rot in hell for all he was worth. On Tuesday, defiance made a spark return to your eyes, making you decide that it was better to forget about him and move on with your life. You did the thing that would cheer you up the most: you went shopping. You bought a pair of new shoes, a pair of jeans and various tops and shirts, and you felt a lot better after that. On Wednesday you cleaned the apartment, scrubbing until every surface seemed to gleam. On Thursday you went to the movies with Duo.</p><p>“Did something happen?” Duo asked afterwards, when he had stopped his car in front of your building.</p><p>“Huh? What? No,” you muttered. “Why?”</p><p>Duo shrugged. “You look so sad.”</p><p>You sighed, not willing to talk about what had happened. “Nothing is wrong.”</p><p>“If you want to talk, you know where to find me.” He smiled at you.</p><p>“Thanks.” You kissed his cheek and moved to get out of the car. “You’re the best, Duo.”</p><p>He grinned at you. “You don’t have to tell me. I knew that all along.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and chuckled. “Goodnight, Duo.”</p><p>You walked into the building and took the elevator to the first floor. But when you entered your apartment, you were very surprised to find Heero pacing in the living room. Remembering the pain he had caused you, your eyes quickly narrowed into a glare. </p><p>“I thought your mission would at least take a week,” you said coldly.</p><p>His eyes widened slightly at your coldness. Then you noticed his face was bruised and that he looked like a complete mess. His clothes were stained and rumpled, and he was limping slightly. “We have to get out of here.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere with you.” You walked towards the hallway that led to your room, very intend on getting the hell away from him.</p><p>But Heero grabbed your arm. “We have to go to Preventer Headquarters. I’ll explain later.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He paid no heed to your protest and pulled you with him towards the door. You struggled, but Heero was a damn lot stronger, even in the state he was in. He forcefully pushed you out of the door. </p><p>“Damn it, Yuy! I told you I’m not going!” You glared at him when he pulled the door shut. </p><p>Just as he stepped towards you, a loud bang sounded, echoing off the walls of the buildings around you. Heero pushed you to the ground, his hand cradling the back of your head protectively as you fell. He used his body to protect you and when you looked at the door, your eyes widened in horror. There was a bullet hole in your door! </p><p>“What the fuck?!?” you uttered.</p><p>“Stay low. Go to the emergency staircase,” Heero urged you. </p><p>You nodded and carefully got up. You followed him towards the staircase, making sure to stay crouched as you moved. When you reached the staircase, you descended it a fast as you dared. </p><p>“We better run. We can take a shortcut through the park.” Heero said, while he pulled you into the shadows the building provided. “Stick to the shadows. If I get hit…”</p><p>You looked at him, your eyes wide with fear of his implication. “What?”</p><p>“If I get hit, if they get me… Keep running.” </p><p>You were suddenly afraid. Despite everything that had happened, you were still in love with him. It wasn’t something that was going to go away quickly. You didn’t want to lose him. Heero pulled you towards him and pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was too short for you to react, but it was clear Heero didn’t want to let his guard down. </p><p>“I do feel the same way about you,” he whispered in your ear.</p><p>You didn’t allow yourself to feel happy about his words. Your attackers where still around. It was enough for you to know he cared. “Let’s get going,” you said.</p><p>He nodded and pulled you along with him onto the street. When you reached the park you broke out in a run. You ran almost as fast as Heero and at that you felt a little proud, even if he was limping slightly. That was something to brag about towards Duo later. You shrieked when a bullet hit a tree not far from you. </p><p>Adrenaline pumped through your body, making you able to run even faster. Your breath came out in pants but you didn’t allow yourself to stop, until Heero pulled you to a halt at the other side of the park. You could see Preventer Headquarters at the other side of the street and breathed a sigh of relief. You had made it. You left the park after Heero had checked the street and deemed it clear. He was about to say something, when another gunshot exploded through the air. Heero fell to his knees and grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Heero!” You knelt down beside him, panic exploding in your belly. </p><p>“It is only my arm,” he grunted, and he schooled his features into an indifferent mask to hide the pain. He leaned back against the wall that separated the park from the streets. “Go inside.”</p><p>“What about you?” you asked, deadly afraid he would get killed. “I can’t leave you like this!” </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Heero pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants. “But you have to go inside and ask for backup. They should know by now that something is happening outside.”</p><p>You nodded, but hesitated still. “Heero?”</p><p>“Now what?” He was already turning around and now you could see his arm. It was bleeding badly, blood oozing steadily from the wound in his bicep.</p><p>The words were out before you could stop them. “I love you.” </p><p>He looked at you then and his eyes softened. He pulled you towards him for another short kiss. “Go.”</p><p>You got up and ran, fastening your pace as you heard more gunshots. <i>Please, let this end well,</i> you prayed feverishly.</p><p>You crossed the street and ran towards the entrance of the Preventer building. You rushed inside and saw Trowa coming out of the elevator. He was already pulling his gun out of his holster and there were more Preventers in the large lobby, strapping on kevlar vests and inspecting their weapons. They were obviously preparing to go outside.</p><p>“Trowa!” You ran towards the tall agent and came to a halt in front of him. “You have to help Heero! He still outside and he’s hurt!”</p><p>“How bad is it?” Trowa asked.</p><p>“He got shot in the arm,” you told him urgently. “But I think he has other injuries too.” </p><p>Trowa nodded and mentioned a female agent over, before resting a hand on your shoulder. “Stay here. Heero will be fine.”</p><p>The female agent approached you and gave you a kind smile as Trowa went outside, a team of agents in tow.</p><p>“Trowa said I had to take care of you,” she said gently. “My name is Lindsey.”</p><p>You quickly introduced yourself, and Lindsey mentioned to follow you. You took the elevator up to the second floor, where you followed her through a long hallway and into a medical room. The building was well isolated and the walls muffled the shooting going on outside, but you could still hear it. </p><p>“Sit down,” Lindsey told you while gesturing to the sofa that lined the wall. “Do you want some tea?”</p><p>How could you drink tea while the man you loved was fighting outside?!? You shook your head. “No thanks.”</p><p>“Did you get hurt?” Lindsey asked.</p><p>You shook your head again. “No. But Heero did. He already had bruises and he was limping. He got shot in his arm.” </p><p>Lindsey muttered something under her breath and moved to yank open a cabinet. She started pulling out medical supplies and bandages. </p><p>“Heero always gets hurt on his missions. The guy doesn’t have any respect for his own body,” Lindsey said menacingly. “He always gives me a hard time.” </p><p>You smiled as that sounded like Heero. He was a terrible patient whenever he returned from his missions with injuries. You had experienced it yourself often enough.</p><p>Outside, the gunshots stopped and the night became eerily silent. You bolted up and quickly left the room, forgoing the elevator to reach the ground level. You ran out into the lobby. Trowa came walking into the building, followed by Heero who was putting pressure on his bleeding arm with his other hand. You ran up to him and suddenly you weren’t able to keep your tears inside anymore. You wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face in his good shoulder.</p><p>Heero leaned in and kissed your forehead. “Hey. Are you okay?” </p><p>You looked up at him through your tears and nodded. “You look awful.” </p><p>You touched his bruised cheek, noticing how his eyes nearly drifted shut at your gentle touch.  </p><p>“I have to go to Lindsey,” Heero said softly.</p><p>“Damn right you do!” Lindsey said behind you. “Next time you can wrap everything up yourself!”</p><p>Heero followed her towards the elevator, while you sank down on one of the couches in the lobby, exhausted from the whole ordeal. It took some time for Heero to come back and when he did he was sporting a chagrined look. His arm was wrapped up with white gauze. </p><p>You got up and reached for his hand. “Can we go home now?” </p><p>He nodded, the expression on his face softening. “My car is outside.”</p><p>You followed him towards a side entrance that led to the parking garage. You got into his car and Heero took off quickly, navigating the car out of the garage and onto the street. You avoided looking at the corpses that were taken care of by Preventers.</p><p>“What happened?” you asked carefully, not knowing if he wanted to talk about it. </p><p>“I was to catch this forming gang of terrorists, but it turned out the leader had personal motives,” Heero said. “He was after me. I killed his brother during the war. They were prepared and managed to capture me as I went in to extract information.” </p><p>“How did they manage that?” you wondered quietly. Heero was one of the best agents Preventer had. It wouldn’t be easy to capture him.</p><p>“A new tranquilizing drug,” Heero said. “It worked almost immediately.” </p><p>“How did you escape?” </p><p>He shook his head, an indication that he didn’t want to talk about that. “They had taken me to an old building not far away from our apartment. They  had been observing me and knew about you. He said he would bring you to the same building and kill you in front of my eyes.” </p><p>You heard the raw undertone in his voice and that caused you to smile. He really cared about you.</p><p>“I had to bring you to Preventer. I…”</p><p>“Heero, it’s okay,” you interrupted him quietly, reaching for his hand to give it a gentle squeeze. It had the desire effect because his shoulders relaxed. </p><p>He pulled up in front of your building and parked his car. You got out and waited for him to join you. When you stepped into the elevator, he spoke up again. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” </p><p>You reached for his hand again and intwined your fingers with his. “We’ll talk about this later, okay?”</p><p>He nodded and tugged you closer again so he could nuzzle your hair.</p><p>You tried not to look at the bullet hole in your front door as you entered your apartment, not wanting to be reminded of what had transpired the past few hours. You wanted to sleep, but Heero apparently had other plans.</p><p>As soon as the door fell shut behind you he pulled you into his arms, a very intent look in his eyes. It caused heat to rise to your cheeks, but you wrapped your arms around his neck, moving closer towards him. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against yours, his hand coming up to cup the back of your head to keep you in place. You instantly melted into him and buried your hands in his thick hair, a content sigh escaping you. He teasingly sucked on your bottom lip and then slipped his tongue inside your mouth. God, how you had dreamed of this. But the dreams were nothing compared to the reality. Instantly desire flared and sensations overwhelmed you. You moaned when his tongue brushed against yours, sending a wicked thrill down your spine at the taste of him. The world around you faded away as your heartbeat sped up until it pounded wildly in your chest. You were running out of breath so you cupped his cheek and broke the kiss, gasping for some much needed air. Your other hand remained in his hair. You already loved the feeling of it against your fingers.</p><p>Heero’s breath was as labored as yours, and he leaned his forehead against yours, your breaths mingling. You stared into his eyes, completely hypnotized. His eyes were so beautiful and deep, and although you had known that before, you got completely lost in them again. You smiled warmly. </p><p>“You’re so gorgeous,” you said quietly.</p><p>A throaty chuckle escaped him. “Thanks, I guess. We should go to sleep.”</p><p>You nodded and stepped back, giving him a grateful look. You’d talk about everything in the morning, after a good night of rest. He took your hand and led you into the hallway, and you hesitated when he opened the door to his room. Was he expecting you to sleep in his room? He looked back at you, giving you a small smile. </p><p>“You can borrow a shirt,” he said.</p><p>You nodded, although the idea of sleeping next to him send your mind spinning. You changed into one of Heero’s T-shirts the bathroom. You found yourself breathing in the wonderful scent that clung to it as you put it on. You walked back into his room and found him expecting the bandage around his arm. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and you blushed at the sight of his naked chest, hoping desperately that he wouldn’t notice it. </p><p>Heero looked at you and, of course, noticed your flushed cheeks. He smirked at you, causing you to blush even harder. Mustering up all the bravado you had left, you walked towards him and touched the bandage. “That’s gonna be another scar.”</p><p>He took your hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing your fingers. “I’ll wear it proudly.” </p><p>He pulled you to the bed. You moved under the sheets and snuggled close to him, a smile forming on your face as he wrapped you up in his arms. Your head came to rest on his chest and he nuzzled your hair, a content sigh escaping him. Your smile widened and placed a hand over his heart, feeling his strong heartbeat against your fingers. You could hear it, a steady drum that beckoned you. You let it lull you into a deep and dreamless sleep.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>You woke up the next morning and found yourself still in Heero’s arms. He was holding you tightly, his chest pressing against your back. You yawned and stretched lazily, enjoying the warmth of his body against yours. Heero stirred behind you and you turned around to watch him as he opened his eyes. </p><p>You smiled at him and moved closer. “Good morning”</p><p>He leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Good morning.”</p><p>It felt so natural to be in his arms like this and kiss him. He was obviously enjoying it too, and that made you wonder why he had rejected you. The painful reminder stopped you from enjoying the gentle caress of his fingers over your arm.</p><p>“Heero?”</p><p>“Hn...”</p><p>You took a deep breath and forced yourself to meet his gaze. “Why did you reject me last week?” </p><p>He sighed and turned his head away from you. “I guess… I was surprised. I didn’t think you would ever…” He looked at you again. “You caught me off guard and I didn’t know how to deal with it. But now that I look back on it, I think I have felt this way about you for a long time. I was just too stubborn to admit it.”</p><p>“I see…” you murmured thoughtfully. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said. “I was a jerk and I hurt you.” </p><p>“That you did…” you admitted. </p><p>“When they held me captive and told me they were going to kill you in front of me…” He reached out and wound a lock of your hair around his finger. “It was then that I realized what you mean to me.” </p><p>A small smile formed on your face. “It’s good to know that.” </p><p>“Can you forgive me?” </p><p>You leaned in for a kiss, sighing in bliss against his lips as he took the kiss deeper. “Forgiven.”</p><p>He smirked. “Good.” </p><p>The way he looked at you made your insides twirl wildly with longing. You had never thought he would look at you this way, and yet here he was, gazing at you as if he wanted to devour you. He rolled you onto your back and loomed over you so he could capture your lips in another kiss. He kissed you deeply, his tongue plundering your mouth and electing soft sounds of pleasure from you. You arched into him, into his still very naked chest and let your fingers explore his back, finding spots that made him shiver and that made you feel powerful.</p><p>He broke the kiss and shifted, letting his lips trail down your throat. His fingers slipped under the shirt you were wearing and you felt goose bumps rise on your skin at his touch. It was something so simple and yet he had this effect on you. You shivered and moaned softly. </p><p>His fingers felt like fire against your skin as they traced over your belly, sending hot jolts of need through your blood. You reached for the hem of the shirt and he helped you remove it. His hungry gaze swept over you and gave you no time to be shy about being so exposed in front of him. The shirt tumbled to the floor and then he was leaning in, his hungry mouth attacking your breasts. You buried your hands in his hair, holding his head against you as his tongue traced around a hard nipple, arching up and moaning, trying to get more of what he was making you feel. You could feel his arousal against your thigh, thick and heavy through the fabric of his sweats, and that made your blood run faster. </p><p>You gasped out his name. “Heero…”</p><p>He muttered your name against your skin, his hot breath making you shiver. He came up to kiss you again. You let him dominate the kiss, let him explore every inch of your mouth and happily surrendered to him. Your hand slid down his chest and over his abdomen, enjoying the feeling of strong muscles under his skin. His brute strength left you even more dazed. He was yours and the knowledge was so thrilling.</p><p>You slid your hand into his sweatpants and underneath his boxers, getting a hold of his manhood. He groaned and broke the kiss. He shifted his mouth to your ear, teeth nipping teasingly at your earlobe and when you gave him a light squeeze, he growled. You moved your hand over him in teasing strokes, enjoying the power you had over him. He was shivering and his arms nearly gave out. You turned your head toward him and caught his eyes with yours. His eyes were glazed over, his pupils dilated, his eyelids heavy. Who would have thought that you would ever see him like this, you mused.</p><p>When he had enough of your teasing he grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand back. He pinned your hands above your head with one hand and let his other trail down your body. You moved restlessly and rubbed yourself against him, causing his breath hitch. </p><p>“Heero…”</p><p>He let go of your hands and tugged off your panties and you lifted your hips off the bed to make it easier for him. He loomed over you once more and you grabbed his shoulders, crying out when he slipped two fingers inside of you. You shook your head as pleasure shot through you, leaving you mindless and desperate. Heero’s mouth grazed yours into another deep and searing kiss. You felt him pull his hand back and were about to protest, but then he moved and settled between your thighs. He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. You were still reeling from his assault on your senses, and watched through hooded eyes as he tore open the wrapper and rolled on the condom. </p><p>You reached for him, wrapping your arms around him as he kissed you again, cradling his hips between your thighs. But when he drove inside of you, you had to break the kiss and threw back your head. You wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him deeper inside of you and moaned at the feeling of him pressing against your inner walls. Heero was panting, clearly trying to control himself and you were having none of it. You pulled him towards you and moved your mouth to his ear, tugging at his earlobe with your teeth and swirled your tongue around it. </p><p>“Move,” you pleaded with him. </p><p>Heero groaned and rolled his hips. You moved with him, finding a rhythm that made you unable to think and left you beside yourself. He lifted you until your back arched like a bow, his trusts mind numbing. He moved, until it felt like your soul melted and merged with his. And there he was all… All there had to be…</p><p>You lay in his arms afterwards, feeling completely safe and satisfied. Heero’s hands were caressing your back tenderly, soothing any tension that was left in your body. You looked up at him and smiled. His hair at his temples was damp and his skin still glistened with a sheen of sweat. His eyelids were heavy. He looked incredibly sexy and you were happy with the privilege of seeing him like this.  He met your gaze and his hand came up to cup your cheek.</p><p>You took his wrist in your hand and pressed a kiss onto the palm of his hand. He gave you a small smile and you couldn’t keep the words inside any longer. </p><p>“I love you,” you said softly, almost carefully. You had said it to him the night before, but then you had been afraid of losing him. Now it was different, and you weren’t so sure about how he would react. </p><p>His hand moved and gripped your neck, pulling you closer for a soft and tender kiss. You understood. He was better at expressing his feelings with actions than with words, and he wasn’t ready to say them to you yet. But the tender press of his lips against yours conveyed that he loved you too. You rested your head against his shoulder and laced your fingers with his, a content sigh escaping you. He kissed your forehead and tightened his fingers around yours. Tenderness was something you hadn’t expected from him, but it made you feel good and very loved. He didn’t need to express it out loud. </p><p>You couldn’t believe how lucky you were. You finally had him, the man of your dreams. You closed your eyes and got more comfortable against him, feeling happy and so tired. You couldn’t contain the yawn. </p><p>Heero chuckled and nuzzled your hair. “It’s still early. You can sleep some more…”</p><p>“Hmm…” You were already drifting off.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>A blissful month followed, in which you explored the new dimensions of your relationships with Heero. In truth, the only thing that changed was that you now slept in the same bed and could kiss him whenever you wanted to. But the day to day things remained the same. It often occurred to you that the friendship of the past had been like a real relationship, now that you were able to compare situations. And that made you feel happy and secure.</p><p>You were sitting on the couch in the living room with your study books one day, when Heero returned from work. You looked up when he entered the living room and smiled at him. He gave you a small smile in return and then you noticed he was holding something behind his back. You raised an eyebrow in question and got up from the couch to make your way over to him. He shot you a grin and presented with you a bunch of roses. Your eyes widened in surprise as you were greeted with the sight and the sweet scent of the bright red flowers.</p><p>He pulled you close and kissed you. “You like roses, right?”</p><p>You smiled warmly and took the flowers from him. “I would like every flower, as long as it is given to me by you.”</p><p>He chuckled and kissed you again. “I love you.” he said.</p><p>You smiled and hugged him, happy with that knowledge. He had only started expressing it verbally a few days ago and to hear those words from him was thrilling every time. You breathed in his scent deeply, your eyes drifting shut. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>
  <strong>- End -</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>